The Legend of The Samurai
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Kojiro Sasaki is now a proper Assassin, but being bound to a master of the apprentice caliber. Should he feel joyous that his legend will continue, or should he feel bitter for what fate has in-store for him? With the summoning of Assassin, the Seventh Holy Grail War begins.
1. Forgotten Mountain

The Legend of the Samurai

 _This is a derivative work of Fate/ I do not own anything, but I wrote this fanfiction._

* * *

"And that's the end of Sasaki Kojiro. His chest was cut swiftly by Miyamoto Musashi, a samurai of greater power than him."

No, that's not true.

To say that one named Sasaki Kojiro was incapable of fighting one samurai such as Miyamoto Musashi is a grand lie. How Miyamoto Musashi was destined to arrive late at Funajima Island was not being written into account, nor the legend of Sasaki Kojiro itself felt human. There was more truth in what Ms. Taiga said than what it is written on paper or brought upon from mouth. There are no legends concerning Kojiro, but there are signs that there was a swordsman as strong, and as skilled as Kojiro. Whoever it was that stays unnamed.

Sasaki Kojiro was an irredeemable fake. A technique that swiftly cuts at the same direction with the same speed is fictional, purely a legend. It was something only the age of old could possess, and since it was lost in time, there's no way to scientifically prove its truth by reproducing it.

I dislike old legends, but that doesn't mean I hate it.

I love classic tales that spawns into many interpretations, like The Knights of the Round Tables, or the Formation of Japan in Sengoku, Ulster legends, The Tales of Strangeness from Africa, The Romance of the Three Kingdom. More or less, anything that has a proof of existence, but legends and myths doesn't really have a concrete proof supporting them. They're merely a concept that was thought by man, for man.

Based on real events or pure fiction, nobody knows.

Perhaps it was once like that, but who knows?

Adoring them may seem like what an insane person would do, but that's me, apparently.

"That's the end of today's class. Remember to write your report on the legends of Miyamoto Musashi that is due in two weeks. I expect an essay of ten pages or more."

I can hear everyone in my class groaning.

Sometimes, Ms. Taiga gives the most ridiculous homework.

I pulled the bag on the side of my desk and examined it.

Heavy.

That means I have a job to do after this. Whenever my bag is heavy, it reminds me that I need to go to the mountain top of Fuyuki. It was once a shrine, but it was moved to the countryside due to a project by the government. The mountain itself was supposed to be cursed, and it shows itself when the workers that demolished the shrines soon fell ill, and the minister that handled the project committed suicide, and her family soon followed. After the project was halted indefinitely, the area was desolated and nothing lives there anymore.

I frequently go there to hone my skill as a magus.

I lifted the bag and went out of the classroom into the quiet hallway.

Strange, I guess everyone's calling in sick.

There was supposed to be band-meet at the hallway this afternoon, but few people came and the ones who came soon goes.

"I was here only to deliver this message by..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't join this club..."

"Sorry."

I sighed.

I didn't know my underclassmen was this wimpy before. I know this because it couldn't possibly be the leader's fault. I know her, she's a nice girl. Though a bit energetic sometimes, but that's not something to be disliked.

Those who thought badly of her just because of that needs to learn their manners again.

And there she is, standing in the center of the hallway.

I raised my hand and called her.

"Hitei-san."

She noticed, then replied awkwardly. "...Oh my, if it isn't my old friend." She replied after inspecting me. "I suppose you're on your way to find happiness in the mountain again? It will never come to you, just so you know."

"Clam it." I reproved. "This is a way to continue my family's tradition... don't you do it sometimes too?"

"Yes, but I didn't do it in a cursed mountain in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh I forgot, the Matou family has a basement full of Magical Worms and what-not. Must be nice coming from a rich and known line of Magus." Smirking, I continued my rambling. "I heard you're soon to be the head of the Matou, time sure flies, doesn't it? The first time we met, you can't even cast basic pyromancy."

"We've talked about this before, stupid. My magic circuit aren't of the flame element. Of course I can only do a small spark, even with all of my power. I'm more of a water person, I can even decrease this room temperature by freezing the molecules in the air if I am so inclined to do."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't say it like that." Hitei pouts. "I worked hard to master this particular ability."

"I know."

She hesitated before smiling. "Yeah, that's true. You're still set to go to that cursed mountain right?"

"Pretty much."

"I'll meet you there if I'm able." She crossed her arms together, and looked to the side. "I'll bring dinner too, what do you want for tonight's?"

"The usual leftover." I said.

"I can make something too you know." Still looking to the side, but her eyes met mine, curiosity is brimming in it. "A-And eating my luxurious leftovers may not fit the taste of the commoners, so..."

"Then bring me a Chicken Katsu."

"Deep Fried?"

"Deep Fried."

For some reason that I definitely had noticed before, she have begun asking me about this. Every Thursday and Friday, she would ask me about what food I would like to eat for dinner. She had band practice on every other day, and I don't usually go to the mountain on the weekends, but the thing is, her food actually tastes great.

Our usual conversation usually lasts until the food of the day was settled, and then she would say her farewell to me.

"See you at six then."

"Yeah, don't try wandering inside if it gets past seven."

"Is it about that legend again? The one about a spirit that beheads visitors at night?"

I nodded.

Catching my signal, she smiled.

"I'll take note on that. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She hurriedly left and search for the stairs. Going up, I knew that she went to get her bag. It's probably still on the classroom, sitting there by its lonesome and awaits its owner to pick it up and... why am I rambling like this as I walked out of the school? I didn't even realize how much ground I've covered.

Anyway, the cursed mountain.

Thirty Seven years ago, it is still called the Ryuudou Mountain, where a temple was built on top of it.

Thirty Five years ago, its name changed into the Cursed Mountain. Without a name, the mountain disappeared from maps and search engines. Even with the native knowing its location, only a select few knew its true name. Many probably forgot about its existence, but I still know of a way to sneak past inside, and its true name.

You could say it is a sort of achievement for me.

There are two securities wandering around, but I know both of them, and they know of my lineage. It is all good as long as I didn't evoke too much wrath from the mountains, that is, taking away too many pranas that the mountain itself generated.

"Oh, it's you again."

"Hurry, before someone sees you."

Is probably the sum of my everyday conversation with said guards. They always wishes for my self-return, but I know they won't be held responsible if something goes wrong, since technically, any accidents there won't be for the guards to blame, they will be scolded for their inconsistent quality of gatekeeping, but that's it.

Walking up the long stairs uphill, I can see the sun is set on three past ten as the sun is slowly reeling itself down the far horizon of Fuyuki.

"I better make this trip before sundown."

And that I did. Placing my bag carefully into the ground, I pulled out a kitchen knife. Holding it in my hand, I chanted.

" _Reinforce."_

Feeling the change in material, I picked a giant rock from my bag and place it on the ground. Gulping my spit, I hesitated, before holding the knife firmly, and...

 ***CRACK***

Splits the kitchen knife unevenly.

The blade flew far onto the farthest temple ground. I would usually pick it up, attach it to the edge, and reinforce again, but my body is unusually tired today. I can usually do three to four times a day, but for some unknown reason, my body refused to work here, even if it was supplying me with a greater amount of prana. Now, its value is as much as I would place it on my home's workshop.

...

I rest my back to the ground.

Looking up at the vermilion sky, the sun must be setting.

My stomach growled.

Looking at my watch, it was still five past fifty.

Great.

Picking myself up, I wondered to the Shrine Gate. Usually, people takes a detour to the side and stayed, but I was too close to a feeling of home here and occasionally passed through the shrine.

I looked at it in fascination again.

"Beautiful." I remarked.

I touched it with my bare hands, sliding off my leather gloves.

"Dusty."

I sniffed a part of it after wiping some dusts off of it.

"Rotten Wood."

There's a glaringly big difference between seeing it from afar and inspecting it up close. Makes you feel a little sad once you realize that this is a place where once, many people have visited before.

How lively must be this shrine at festivals and such could be a sight to see.

Walking to the separated blade of knife, I noticed someone singing.

"Must be Hitei."

 _"Kegare kite, kiseki wo Se-"_

I picked it up, and indeed it was Hitei.

"Are you still at that mountain?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Two guards have fell." She sighed. "I believe there is someone else watching you. Please be careful."

"Wait where are you?"

"Down the stairs. As I said, two guards are dead. Slain by a large hole fired across their stomach... I have to note that..." She paused, and a sound of rustled clothing can be heard. "It was not done by a blade."

...

"It was not by a blade, but more like a wind bores through it. If it was a blade, it would be more clean, if it was a stick it would be rough. Yet this wound was not made by any conventional weapon. We might have a magic-user lurking around."

That's not good.

"You can hang up the phone now. I'll back you up shortly... as soon as I conquer these stairs agai—"

So I hung up.

I walked to the center of the temple ground. Picking up another possession of mine, which is three pieces of jewels. These should do it when I'm cornered or in a pinch, but the name of those spells escapes me.

I looked around.

No prana residue.

But I felt something in-front of me, and instinctively dodged. Side-stepping to the right, something grazed my right ear.

It was a wind.

A wind as sharp as a razor blade.

Molded into a sphere of some sort, and was then launched with incredible speed.

I can feel the wound where it's at. It stings badly as I tried to feel it with my hand. Quickly I donned both gloves into my hand and readied myself for another shot of that particular attack.

Bracing myself, I closed my eyes.

There is nothing to see.

Focus on the gloves on both hand.

I regulated my breathing.

This is all or nothing, I guess.

" _Reinforce."_

I can feel the property of the glove slowly changing. A sense of power brims over it as I move it around. My finger fits itself perfectly, more or less it was the _will_ of the gloves itself that lets me be in synch perfectly with it.

" _Swift."_

Speed flows through my body, the source being said gloves. Imbued with magical property, it passively increases my speed as it was told to do. It was not innate, more like something given. Its property will disappear over time, but I can manage it for a whole fight... or at least until Hitei comes with Reinforcement.

" _Critical."_

Precision was given to my senses. I am now more sensitive to my surrounding, and I know from the way the winds are now blowing softly through my hair when I can't even feel its presence. Everything around me gave me warmth, coiling me as if they are my armor.

The next release... I can feel it.

Half a second from now, another wind that cuts like razor will be launched from my front—no, from my back. The caster swiftly moved from two places with its distance of over 30 meters in one flash of a moment.

How can I beat this one is not of my concern.

I only need to find an opening to flee.

Yes. To fight in a losing battle is meaningless, but if I flee—

...

No, I messed up.

The release this time is faster, and it pierced through my right shoulder. Screaming in pain, I clutched it tightly before kneeling down and let my right knee and left foot supports my excess weight.

But now I know that this magic-user does not use a wind, but an invisible bullet with a small diameter of, more or less, two centimeters. It is as if a bullet pierced through, but it was something else. It was not a bullet, but more of an invisible projectile. Something that an ordinary man cannot use, and is exclusive to those who knows damn well of what they are doing.

Tch, I have no time for this.

In a second, two bullets will fly over here.

I braced it with one hand guarding my head.

One will come from the left, and the other from the front.

Closing my eyes, I slowly close my eyes and roared.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I punched the empty air on my left with my right hand. Something broke and shatters to pieces. The shrapnel of it hits me in the face, but it does not pose any threat. I used the force of my punch to spin and backhands the last bullet that was fired at me, barely hitting it with my luck, it also shatters into pieces.

But so did the gloves I worked so hard to keep in one piece.

"Damnit." I smirked as death is closing in on me. "That was one of my best trick."

Hastily, I ran for the exit, anticipating another shot, I stumbled around like a headless chicken, and soon I was greeted by the shrine gate that almost crumbled. The moon is slowly looking after me from above, but it was not of concern, for something akin to a blade is in-front of my face, forming an elegant arc.

* * *

As Hitei finally walks up the stairs, she was greeted with a body of a man missing its right arm. It can be found a meter away from its owner, lying limply on the ground.

"No... I was too late."

Hitei examined the body, it was still breathing, but the wounds are severe.

Is there something she can do to save him? Fate doesn't think so.

She quickly reached for her skirt, pulling out a giant piece of red jewel, shaped like a heart. Something familiar was forming back deep inside her. It was a present from somebody she knows so long ago, and now she needs to give it to another person. She doesn't want to part with a memento this way, but fate doesn't care of one's feeling for a brittle possession.

Doesn't mean that someone else shares the same view of something as silly and conceptual as fate.

"You're not." A voice rang. "You can still save this young man, even without giving him that valuable trinket."

The voice was suave. Calm and collected. The voice speaks as if it was a generation, no, it was a hundred generation too late. In a manner that is almost forgotten by men of the generation he spoke.

"Young lady, I have to apologize for disarming this young man, but know that it was not of my own volition." He mumbled angrily. "It was a curse that was put over me by a certain female dog from so long ago."

Hitei turned to the voice, and something transparent was there.

A samurai, garbed in purple and shrouded in vague mist.

Its body barely visible, it's as if Hitei was seeing a ghost.

"You... can you save him?"

"May I ask for a reward? It doesn't have to be in advance." The samurai smirked, cocking his head to the side. "I always work for a price, and the price isn't always as cheap as a meal in a fancy restaurant with a lovely lady."

"Speak." Hitei ordered. "I'm listening."

Clearly irritated by this apparition, she waited.

"I'd be grateful if I am freed from this curse of mine." The transparent figure points at the shrine gate. "Destroy that shrine for me. With my link to the world refused, I will once again become something phantasmal."

"...Then I can bind you to his soul?" She clicked her tongue. "An alteration of the soul at these day and age? Primitive. Befitting of something from the past such as you."

"Something from the past may be greater than the present, young lady." The man explained. "We can debate over this until the sun rises, but I believe your man over here doesn't have as much as ten minutes, we better seal this deal quickly."

"...Agreed." She focused on the man, placing both hands close to the wounds. She paused before speaking to the transparent samurai angrily. "You better not kill me after this is all said and done."

"I dare not lay hands on women and children. Except that one woman I despise."

Ignoring his last statement, I channeled my prana, and what reserves I had in me.

" _Regrowth. Bind. As this alteration of the soul is in progress, I give my blessings to those who have fell, to those who have waited, and to those who have won. Let this merging of the soul successfully completes a body whole, a soul twice, and the mind doubled._

 _With the name of..."_

She glared at the man, pausing mid-sentence to inscribe the name of the soul to the contract.

"Sasaki Kojiro."

Hitei breathes in air, continuing.

" _...Sasaki Kojiro, I bestow the merging to the greater will of the heavens, as it rains its salvation of the soul into the barren and deserted earth, the dried up and dirtied sea, and the polluted air of humankind."_

And with that, a flash of purple.

It enveloped the gaping wound, and attracts the limping arm that was lying on top of dirt. Slowly, it closes in, slowly, it moved back to its owner. The blood spilling from him retracted as if basic physics didn't apply, and the laws of causality didn't exist. The samurai glows bright golden as it slowly disappears into particles and went inside the man's body, close to its heart.

Focusing on the spell, a bullet was shot, but it missed Hitei and landed on a nearby tree.

"Lancer!" She ordered, and an invisible figure leapt above her and deflected the remaining bullets.

"My, my, master." The lancer turned behind her. "It was unlike you to worry for a boy, but it was really unlike you to ask me for help. Now who said that she didn't need my help no matter what and asks me to wait at the stair, scouting below?"

"Shut up and do what you're told, Lancer!" Hitei screamed, wanting nothing of this conversation, or wanting to know whether this conversation will go on further and how long it will take to satisfy this lancer of her.

"Aye ma'am." The lancer laughed as she deflected yet another bullet.

Two times.

Four times.

Sixteen Times.

Two Hundred and Fifty Six Times.

"Master." Lancer said nonchalantly as a barrage of wave was again, deflected. "Can you hurry it up and give me a hand here? I can do this all day, but if it bores me I'll start doing it half-assedly so hard some invisible bullets will be deflected "off-course" and hit you in the head."

"Just hold those as best as you can." Sweat piles up above her eyes. "I'll be done in just a minute!"

"Okay!"

Lancer continued her relentless strikes, seemingly without a drop in spirit. Lancer's defense is strong, too strong even. So is Lancer's eye coordination. It quickly sliced and deflected every bullets everywhere but behind her in amazing precisions.

"You better praise me when we got home for this."

"I make no promises!" The light slowly dimmed as Hitei began to cough. "Guh... not yet. The prana in my reserves are not enough!"

"Then use one of your command spells!" Lancer ordered, unusual for a servant. "If you'll lose one, you won't lose much. In the first place, I am completely loyal to you!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A red tattoo on the back of her neck shines brightly, even brighter than the purple right in-front of her hands. The surging prana ran through every magic circuit of her body, pushing it to its limits as it courses back to Hitei's hands.

"This... this is superb." Hitei smirked. "This is more than enough, and it feel so good! So great! I can get used to this!"

Lancer laughed, deflecting an invisible arrow that is aimed to the head.

"That's one gift from the greater grail you're using." She slammed her spear onto another invisible bullet, knocking down the trees. "Rejoice and savor it slowly, Master!"

"Yeah!" Hitei laughed as the purple glow began to reappear again, this time brighter than the original glow. The light engulfed not just the body, but also Hitei and Lancer, but the bullets was relentlessly fired in hope for Lancer to miss a blow and lands a hit, but Lancer was aware of this and retires her sight for her senses to parry everything coming her way.

Thus, two minute successfully passed without any casualties, and a reattached arm.

* * *

The glow dissipates, and the barraging bullets seems to have stopped.

"Master, it seems the opposing servant has withdrawn." She sighed in relief. "That one sure has guts, if I didn't force it to the limit, I don't know what will happen."

"The four of us might as well be dead meat."

The suave voice returned, and the man rose from his short nap.

"...I don't know what to say but thank you." He looked behind him after he dusted off the dirt from his pants. "Information both valuable and limitless are coursing inside my brain right now. It seems I am now the host of your soul... Sasaki Kojiro-san."

"Well, isn't this convenient, the boy already know my name."

"That's what the art of magecraft known as "Alteration of the Soul" basically does to a person. It merged two souls into a single host." Hitei explained. "Why he was chosen for your host can also be explained easily. Basically, since he's the one who is of the living, he gets to be your host."

'How troublesome." He sighed. "I always know that someday I am to be one with a man, but not like this."

Piqued, Lancer looked at Kojiro rather strangely.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ignore him, Lancer." Hitei ordered, not wanting to know what will come after his worthless ramblings. Though she had to ask what was someone with the name of "Sasaki Kojiro" be doing at this deserted temple... no, this cursed mountain.

"Say, Kojiro."

"Assassin is fine."

Hitei was taken aback.

"That's a particularly odd choice of name." She figured. "When did you adopt such a name?"

"Lost count of the time, but if I have to give a say, it was given to me by one female dog I hate to remember." He laughed. "I guess it kinda sticks after a while, since everyone and their lover starts calling me by that name over and over again."

"Does that have anything to do with "Sasaki Kojiro" being bounded on this plain of nothingness. I admit that this is the place where the dead usually gather, but you're not of this age, nor has your soul ascend. What are you, Sasaki Kojiro—no, Servant of the Assassin class?"

She corrected herself.

This seems to hit one of Kojiro's nerves.

"Yes, I was the servant summoned forth for the fifth holy grail war." He chuckled. "Albeit for an entirely wrong reason. I was called forth only to be stuck as a gatekeeper, being a servant of an unfair master that cheats her way into that sad and pathetic excuse of a war."

What Assassin said to her was an apt description to the war, but then again, someone who have never seen it in the first place cannot say anything nor believe a word of it.

"Say, young lady. Am I involved with the holy grail war again?"

"Sadly, yes." She quickly replied. "You're now a servant fighting in the seventh holy grail war of Fuyuki. If you would like the details, I can help you and take you to the church."

"Who's the priest of the church this time?" Assassin asked. "Is it someone by the name of Kirei? Or someone with the name of Kotomine?"

"No, it is someone with the name "Ortensia." Many knew the girl as one of the most talented individual of the Burial Agency. A sub-agency to the world's church. Peculiar isn't it?"

"Not really, no." Assassin muttered. "But I am intrigued of this "Ortensia" girl you speak off of with such a dignified manner. Is she a peony, or a rose, I wonder?"

"Hortensia." Lancer jokingly remarked, before laughing.

Forgetting that the revived man exists, he spoke up.

"It's decided then, we're going to the church at the other side of Fuyuki. Crossing the great bridge, right?"

"That's the plan, master." Assassin spoke calmly. "Though I would be grateful if you fulfilled your promise and destroy that shrine gate."

"Almost forgot about that." Hitei smirked. "What if I don't fulfill that promise and keep the shrine gate standing? I can do that, you know."

"Then your man here will be forever bound to this temple. Remember about the curse that was placed onto me? It is a curse to keep myself stationed at the entrance of the shrine. Ordinarily, I would disappear if that shrine is as much as destroyed, but since I am now one with this boy..."

"Then you won't disappear, since your anchor to the world has been replaced, is that what you're trying to say?"

"More or less." He smirked.

"Fine." Hitei looked at Lancer, and Lancer nods. "You don't need to go home to get your reward. Just don't get too crazy that it'll atract many attentions."

"Yes!" Lancer laughed madly. "Here goes nothing!"

Twelve flash of light strikes six points of the shrine gate. It crumbles in a loud shockwave that dissipates as soon as it travels downhill. With the shrine gate now gone, there's nothing that restrained one such as Sasaki Kojiro.

Free for the world to see.

Free to fight stronger opponents.

The continuation of his legend.

"The holy grail war, no, its seventh incarnation of the war." Assassin laughed. "I can't wait to fight whatever servants that dare to fight me. Be it the king of heroes, or the king of knights, I shall take them on."

The man laughed with him.

"Not bad Kojiro." Taking it in well. "Since you're going to be my servant, I'll do my best to quench that thirst of battle of yours."

"Please, Master." He said, instinctively. "You flatter me."

With that, they both went for the church, taking down the stairs one step at the time.


	2. vs Saber

The Legend of The Samurai

 _I do not own Fate/ but I wrote this fanfiction._

* * *

"Master."

Walking down the streets of Fuyuki with a servant in tow was not really new to me, but he was constantly asking me things through telepathy. Maybe it's his pride, or was he trying to be cautious of Hitei?

Even though we're using Telepathy, he can't hear what I don't want him to hear.

I only let him hear what I transmit through to him.

"What is it, Kojiro?"

"How long have you known that Young Lady." Kojiro said. "Is she your childhood friend?"

I nodded. "Her name is Hitei Matou."

"Matou?" Kojiro paused, losing a little of his usual calm and composed expression. Sweat trickled down his cheek as the thought of a purple-haired girl comes to his mind. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, coming down from the esteemed family of Matou." I turned my head behind. "Do you know something about the Matou family, Assassin?"

"Yes. They're one fearsome, yet a bunch of cowards unimaginable. Just thinking about their family name makes me want to puke. They fight without honor, and die squirming around like a rat, placing themselves first and foremost as they try to squeak through like a cockroach losing one of its legs."

"I see."

I sighed.

What kind of ridiculous metaphor is that, Assassin?

"You know, Kojiro, not all Matous are like that."

He nods in agreement.

"Yes, I can see that from the display of power that young women have shown me." He crossed his arm and gave me a pleased smile. "Especially her effort to revive you, it was very dramatic. She was calm and collected through this whole ordeal. Must be a gift from the gods, she is."

It was my turn to nod.

That is nothing short of a compliment.

Having someone care that deeply for me is really something.

"I think so too."

"Oho." Kojiro whistled. "Master is a healthy boy afterall."

"No, that's not it." I shook my head. Healthy boy? Highly unlikely. I'm just really sober about all of this. "I think of her like a little sister. The cutest of the bunch little sister."

I can hear Kojiro sighing, obviously not feeling content with my answer.

"You know, Master. Don't you feel that it's a little mean to not reciprocate another's feeling of love to you?"

I paused.

I looked somberly to the ground, a little sad. If there's a mirror, it would reflect my pouting face to me.

"Will I find happiness if I made love with her?"

I don't know what I just blurt out, but I know it was something stupid.

Looking far onto the girl in-front of me. Blue Hair that signifies the Matou Lineage, and skin as pale as the front-side of the moon. How it luminescent on her fair skin as the moonlight itself shone above her.

A thought of unknown emotion ran through my head, but I am sure it was not love or compassion. It was most likely something impure.

Kojiro sighed for the second time. I can see him looking confused, then disappointed.

"Well, I'm not the one controlling your complicated love life, but know this. Having a woman scorned is not a healthy thing to do, I highly advise that you do not incur the wrath of a female individual." Kojiro spoke from experience, not just from his constant irritation for me. "Why don't you just pretend to like her? We can use her and her servant as an ally if need be. She's a great Magus as far as I know one, and she also saved your life even when you're not even something to her."

"No, i'm not going to use women like they're some tool." I let that one slip.

I cleared my throat.

"I mean, I'm going to do this Holy Grail my own way."

There was an awkward pause between us for a moment. Only the sound of our rushed running could be heard.

"...I see." Kojiro finally replied, eyeing me from afar.

I tried to make a straight face as Kojiro glared at me in suspicion.

"Speaking of Holy Grail War, how do you know about all of this? I can see that you're of the most basic apprentice of a magus, but not many know of this event. Even if they did, it would only be a select few of mages. Even your name doesn't indicate that you came from a strong lineage of magus." Kojiro pondered. "Even then, your

I smirked, finding a leeway to break the ice.

"Well, I'm not entirely keen to answer that. As far as I know, you're the person who cuts off my arm clean off." I tried to walk all over Kojiro's face now, doing my best to say the next few lines as clear as possible. "I'll tell you my reason when I've trusted you enough."

It seems I've succeeded in dodging that topi, considering Assassin withdrew from touching upon it further.

"...I can't deny that part, even if your secrecy irks me." Assassin thought, "I'm sorry, Master. It was rather rude and unfit of me."

"I don't mind." I waved my hand back and forth, signaling forgiveness.

Taking a right turn, we're supposed to arrive at the bridge that leads to the eastern part of Fuyuki, but there's something blocking it. A lone wolf, though only figuratively.

One girl in bright white garb watched from afar. Her clothes in particular was a striking resemblance that looked awfully like that of a traditional monk, but her sleeves are detached and is a clothe of its own. She wears a black hakama that covers lower area just before it reached her feet. A pair of Japanese slippers could be seen being worn comfortably by the white-haired servant. Cautiously, it watches us from afar with its red eyes and continuously exudes its dominance through it.

"...What a nice intent to kill." Kojiro praised. "Master, would you mind me scouting her?"

"I'll leave it to you, but for now, let's have Hitei decide our actions." I looked at Hitei, who is stopping in place, presumably communicating with Lancer. After a minute, she looked at me. "It's a servant."

"What class is it?"

Hitei paused.

"...The Saber Class."

She bit her lips and looked down. Truly an obstacle that we were not meant to tackle this early.

* * *

It was decided that Assassin and Lancer were to fight Saber, but this felt more like a scouting action rather than a proper fight.

Now a proper Assassin, Kojiro can utilize the full extent of his concealment. Slowly walking towards the opponent, without so much as to give out a trail or give out a presence.

Yet the lone wolf moves before Kojiro was able to strike.

The Saber-class went straight for Kojiro's master. Raising its blade up high, it struck down as fast as a lightning.

But Lightning fast was nothing compared to Kojiro's flash-step, and Lancer's swift block. While Kojiro skillfully bounces the overly large sword back, Lancer takes the opportunity to strike down the Saber-class with a solid thrust to the chest.

But a large shield blocks the entry and bounced it back.

"Damn, that shield is tough." Lancer wondered aloud. "Can you break it with your ridiculously big sword of yours, Assassin!?"

"Leave it to me." Kojiro said as he moved in with his sword unsheathed. Delivering a continous and rampant blow to a single spot in Saber's shield.

So that's the Bichu-Aoe. Also known as the Laundry-drying Pole. It was a name given to a sword that defies everyhting the physics laws have stated, fitting for something that came up in the age of old.

Yet the shield remains unscathed.

Kojiro went inside Saber's range in a flash and begun releasing a set of barrages with its long sword again. All of them ammounting to nothing due to the true nature of Kojiro's Bichu-Aoe: A blade that deals continous strike, not continous power-play.

Essentially, a katana can never overpower a western sword, and this Zanbato is in practice; A large Broadswoard. Maybe even larger than that of the fifth's Saber. Yet Kojiro didn't falter, slowly pushing back Saber and smiling coolly, he ducked under and placed himself in a position that with even the slightest change in momentum secures a beheading.

Saber crudely dodged the attack as it cuts the edge of her bang. No ellegance whatsoever, just an instinctive dodge.

Although shallow, a hit is a hit, and coming from the servant Assassin that fought against a Saber-class is a feat worthy of the utmost praise. Soon after that, he was swiftly kicked by said Servant back a hundred meters.

"My, that was a very powerful kick." Assassin muttered.

No reply.

Most likely her master tries their best to keep her mouth shut.

Or it was the nature of the servant to withold from talking too much.

A quiet servant is the ideal servant for recon or scouting various locations, be it unknown or familiar. Whoever that servant is. Judging by how she looks and does, nothing from mythology suggests the existence of such a being, unless it was not from the past, but from the future.

But then, wouldn't she be a counter guardian?

No, Kojiro knows from just looking that she's a servant of the noblest cause. Not known to achieving mediocrity and the likes. She probably had done something of great cause before, and then died fulfilling her mission.

Though the speculations are limitless, one couldn't help but do so and wait for a moment to strike.

"Before we continue."

That was the first sentences that came out from the Saber-class servant. It is a voice both domineering and curious.

She continued after disarming herself from her battle stance.

"State your business." She said. "If you want to pass this bridge, you have to go through me. After that it's all fair-game."

"We're going to the church." Lancer said. "Mind letting us pass through?"

Saber shook her head.

The pair of master and servant figured as much.

They're fighting against the best servant in the war that is stuck as a bridge guardian. Usually these kinds of tasks are reserved for Berserker or Assassin. Simply placing a Saber-class servant was unheard of. Much less trying to beat her, it was doubtful to even try to pass through her.

Yet the young magus walked to Assassin, full of determination.

"Assassin." The young magus called his servant. "Let me imbue that sword of yours with a buff."

"Buff?" Kojiro smirked. "Master, I didn't know you were capable of generating muscles on me."

"Strengthening spell, idiot." He answered. "If an inexperienced person such as me used the same line of tactics on a skilled warrior, the result will drastically change. I know that you're the one who sucked my prana to keep yourself stable to the world, and you must know how many failure I've endured."

"Around a hundred kitchen knifes were broken." Kojiro said, "But still, guilty as charged."

"That's about right." The magus smirked. "But, what if I am to give you a boost in strength? Not like me who is forever stuck in the parameters of a human, you're reaching the realm known as the parameters of the heroes. What say you, Assassin!? Will you be my test subject for today's strange research!?"

"It's worth a try, at least." He sighed, but is smiling. He knew that once a master decide something, a servant can't do anything but obey to the fullest of their ability "It feels a little unfair, but as long as I can fight in equal grounds, I'll soon find an edge to win."

The magus nods, before placing his hands on top of the blade of the Bichu-Aoe. Slowly, his hand slids across the blade, and his lips mumbled out a foreign word.

" _Reinforce."_

A flash of light that was never seen before. The Bichu-Aoe's blade slowly formed a glowing light that finds its way onto the hilt like a snake. The blade then transfers its property to Assassin, and with the new power coursing through his body, he can't help but smile a little.

"...Isn't this a surprise." Assassin''s breathing was a little off from calm. It was his body adapting to his new power, and slowly, but surely, the young magus' have grown to be a strong Master. "To think that a Master such as you can give me this much power. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"That's reassuring. The magus points at the idle servant at the center of the crossroad. "First, you'll have to defeat that servant. Doesn't need to kill her, as long as she retreats, it's our win. Got it, Assassin?"

"Of course." Assassin steps forward and entered his stance.

The Saber-class servant waits a few meters from him.

Hitei quietly waits from the sideline, providing necessary support if she needs to, but staying hidden with Lancer as Assassin's back-up is one of her preferred tactic for now. Hitei quietly watched from the back row as her servant informs her of the current situation.

..

Silence...

And then,

Two swords of different caliber that opposites each other receives a valiant blow. Both of them equal in strength, but differs in play-style. If Kojiro is a revolver that weights less but strikes hard, Saber's sword is like a bazooka. It weights more than necessary, but hits harder than anything. Their swords clashed and clashed. The sound of those two blades sends shockwave all over and it sends a tingling sensation to the spectators' spine. If they listen well enough, a really beautiful arrangement could be heard as the two servant goes toe-to-toe with each other.

It is as if the large horse-cleaving sword can overtake Assassin's weapon, yet the fragile-like blade stood there, unbreakable.

Their fight into a short stop, before they continued on.

"Interesting." Kojiro chuckled as he trades a few blows with Saber. "I am a servant of the Assassin-class. You may call me Assasin. Nice to meet you, pretty mountain lily."

The other servant nodded.

"I am of the Saber-class." She replied with pride. "Be prepared for my blade, Assassin."

With that, the clash continued and there were a hundred more barrages of swords that smashed onto one another. Kojiro, being skilled with his Bichu-Aoe, managed to parry all of them, but refused to directly confront her with his signature move: Tsubame Gaeshi. As a true Assassin, his worthiness and rank were given a new light by the greater grail. This results in the man previously known as the "Gatekeeper of the High Mountain" to be known as the "One of a kind Swordsman of the East". This change occurred passively, but Kojiro knows how different he is than when he was a fake servant. His body felt lighter, his strength is overflowing, and his mind is as clear as the Sanzu river itself.

"This is great, Saber." Kojiro said as he dodged a blow that came from side to side with ease, countering with a perfectly aligned cut that arcs for the head coming from her side. "Though it won't hurt if you let up once in a while."

"No thank you." The Saber-class blocks it with her shield, and proceeds to kick the servant, but she missed, and from above, Assassin strikes.

Aiming for the head, it looked like the sword would slice the Saber's head off, but Saber promptly dissolves her fighting equipment and catches the blade with her palms as if she was clapping. Now, the Bichu-Aoe's blade is stuck between the palm of Saber's hands.

And this opened a room for Lancer to attack.

From the side, Lancer thrusts her spear, focusing to skewer the girl's stomach.

But spears are not like swords. Only a little part of it consists of a blade, while the rest of them are blunt objects that allows for far more reach and far more area control. Using her legs, she kicked the ground and skillfully dodged the attack by placing herself like a flag mid-air, letting go of the Bichu-Aoe in the process.

There is nowhere to run up there, thought both masters.

Assassin understood this, and so does Lancer. Both of them leapt to where the Saber class is and in the swiftness of the wind, Assassin launches a barrage of slashes, while Lancer unleashed a barrage of thrusts.

Looking from the ground, it looked like a lone firework was launched to the sky.

Continuing their relentless assault, it seemed like the end of Saber is near, but to their irritation, Saber deflected those blows with both her shield, and her gigantic sword that materialized on her hands.

"How nimble can this servant get!?" Hitei popped a vein. "And more importantly, why put a Saber as a bridge-guard!? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Probably to conceal something from us!" Replied the young magus. "Any plans for a turnover!?"

"None so far." She sighed. "This Saber is good. She knows where the opponent strikes, is powerful, and the servant is useful enough that she can hold the bridge entrance on her own. Makes me a little jealous too."

"I heard that!" Assassin yelled as she extends her reach and slammed the side of her spear onto Saber's shield. "Don't you dare try to replace me!"

"Not going to happen! Now focus!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Gaining her spirit back, Lancer forced Saber to the ground by slamming her spear from above. After landing, she dashed forward and unleashed two barrages from the side. Finished, she feints a down-ward thrust for an upward strike, but Saber saw through her attack and powers back with her shield.

Knocking Lancer back, they resolved their clash in a stand-still.

It was a common knowledge in the Holy Grail War that Lancers aren't that great in fighting the Saber-class. Their long-reach may give them an edge, but a lance is but a blade on a stick, it will be overpowered eventually.

Hitei looked at Assassin, who is ready for his share of the fight again.

The young magus bit his lip as he watched his servant walks to the arena known as the Fuyuki Bridge western crossroad.

If anyone can label one thing from any Assassin-class, they're labelled the weakest class in the war. Suited not for direct confrontation, but for those roundabout ways of killing unsuspecting masters.

Their opponent is the Saber-class. A paragon of virtue and the epitome of human strength. A lancer that is inherently weak to Saber, and Assassin that is inherently incapable of direct confrontations.

Fighting a Saber-class in this early stage is indeed suicidal.

However.

A servant without its magus is like a car without its gear.

A car that doesn't change its gear will be overtaken by a weaker car!

"Hitei, you said that you can freeze any area you wish, right?"

Hitei nodded to the young magus.

Apparently, their servants have given them enough time to formulate some sort of plan.

"What's in your mind?" Asked Hitei.

"Well... I know that your servant can create a flash of light with her spear." The young magus took a stance, channeling his prana to Bichu-Aoe for the second time. "I'll try to keep it simple. We'll lead off with that attack, and you're going to follow through."

"So we're breaking through? Will this be suicidal?"

"...I won''t deny the chances of it being one."

Hitei smiled nervously. Sweats could be seen trickling down her cheek.

"I'll trust you on this one."

"Alright." Looking at Kojiro, he spoke. "Assassin, are you ready?"

The look in his master's eyes are filled with determination.

"I'm not too keen of running away, but I guess this is what you call a "Strategic Retreat", correct?" Kojiro looked at Saber. "But I have to agree on this one. This Saber-class is too strong for us at this moment. Plus, you're too exhausted to even cast more than one buff right now."

"Sorry about that."

"No, that's fine." Said Kojiro. "Don't fail me now, Master."

His master nods.

" _Reinforce."_

Hitei breathes in, calming herself.

She then opened her eyes, and looked at Lancer with determination.

"Lancer!" Hitei ordered, acknowledging the signal. "Strike with "White Flash"!"

"It has its name, you know! Don't try to name it without my consent!" Lancer dashed forward, smiling awkwardly while poppng a large feint. Thrusting her spear forward, a flash of light appears and blinded the servant, and it was a chance for Assassin to attack.

Moving from Lancer's side, is Assassin with his strenthened Bichu-Aoe. Making a perfect arc from his right, it felt like the moon itself curves with it. At this moment, Hitei and the young magus ran forward with as far as a distance from Saber as possible.

Realizing their true intention, Saber side-stepped to where their route are and readied herself for a two-man kill.

If it was not for Assassin, she surely would behead two people, but she's too busy dealing with two servants—more specifically, the dreaded reach of the Bichu-Aoe right now to focus properly on them. Yet, she managed to find an opening to throw her sword at them.

It is as if that the thrown Zanbato would hit either the girl or the young magus, but it completely missed and lands on the ground, deeply embedded.

Kojiro smirked as he finds an opening of his own and strikes for the head.

Yet Saber's superior agility allows her to dodge the supposedly undodgeable attack.

Following Assassin is a strong thrust by Lancer, but it didn't as much as graze Saber's clothes as it was parried with her shield.

In turn, Assassin moved swiftly to Saber's back and readied his sword, and Lancer on Saber's front, readied her own spear for a two-pronged attack that is aimed for the kill.

In an instant, Saber was trapped, and looking at it, there's no room for or to defend. Using this opportunity, Assassin strikes for the head while Lancer with her spear, aimed for her stomach in the slim chance of impalement.

Facing the imminent danger, Saber held her shield overhead and blocked the back-slash. At the same time, her leg kicked upwards and the force of her kick managed to send the spear a little off-course and only graze her right side of the body. It was not fatal, and only seem like a flesh wound, but a hit is a hit.

As long as they hit her, they've bought enough time for their masters to cross the bridge, and if their master successfully crossed the bridge, they've won.

Finding herself in a tight spot, Saber fixated herself and searched for a safe ground. Gaining her distance over her opponent so as to not be defeated with the same tactic as before.

Summoning her blade back to her hand, she looked at the two fleeing master, but Assassin and Lancer was there to block the way.

"You said it's alright if we managed to pass, right?" Kojiro asked.

Saber nods.

"I was only ordered to guard the bridge. If one or two rats managed to sneak past me, there's nothing that I could do."

"Fantastic." Said Lancer, "Let's go before she changes her mind."

"Yes." Kojiro said. "Let us."

With that, both of them fled from the scene, leaving Saber alone, guarding the bridge that links both sides of Fuyuki City.

Though she was curious as to why her thrown Zanbato didn't hit its mark, but she found out the cause when she was inspecting where she throws it from.

"I froze that one specific spot on the road."

"Yeah, that was a great job, Hitei." Said the young magus. "I was surprised when that Zanbato was thrown at us, but your quick thinking saved us. Thank you very much."

Hitei blushed. "You're welcome, but next time, try not to include me in your suicide plan. Not now, not then. Ever."

"I'll try my best."

"So will I." Said Kojiro, who have catched up with Hitei and his Master. "So, we're still going to our destination, corect?"

"That's the plan." Said his Master. "I hope it's still open for business."

"I highly doubt it already closes at this hour." Hitei wondered. "But we still have to hurry. Farah is a moody person."

"So her name is Farah? Beautiful." Kojiro smirked. "I await the time where I can meet her face to face."

"Save it for later, Assassin." Hitei said. "We must hurry before we meet another servant. That last fight took us long enough."

"Agreed."

As they ran to their destination, the young magus tripped and fell.

"Master!" Assassin stops to pick up his master, before continuing onwards.

In his arms, his fragile master, grasping for air and feverish.

He was pushing to his limit, and for that, Assassin was glad.

Yet he felt weak.

"Hitei, you have to take good care of him." Lancer laughed happily, making Hitei blushes even more. "You good over there, Assassin?"

"Yeah." Assassin smiled.

Lancer picked up Hitei and both servants jumped to the nearest tall building, running away from sight as they flew from house to house, house to building, and building to building. Trailblazing from the end of the bridge to the church in a matter of minutes, breaking the records of any olympic participants for marathon in the process.

Viewing a brightlly litted church atop of a small hill, Hitei ordered Lancer.

"There, that's the church. Take us there."

"Yes ma'am." Said Lancer.

With that both servants descend to the safest haven in Fuyuki, but preying eyes scouts them from afar.

* * *

Waking up in the strange room, I panicked.

Then I remembered this place.

Although my mind have been hazy, I should never forget this place's existence.

"This is... the church's vacant room." I mumbled.

The walls and floors are plain. Unpainted and wooden, yet cozy. Placed atop a mountain, it was only logical that it's almost freezing in the dead of night.

Sliding out of the bed, I looked out the window.

The moon is almost full. Give or take twelve days, more or less off-shot for an hour or two.

Noticing a knock on the door, I turned around.

"Are you awake, Master?"

It was the warm voice of noneother than Sasaki Kojiro.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, it's just that... I would appreciate it if you didn't push yourself too far." His face is not visible, but I can feel that he's smirking at me. "You worry me sometimes, master. Please refrain from doing it ever again."

"...Yes." I replied. "Sorry for making you worry."

There are silence between us after that.

I was thinking of opening the door, but I'm too ashamed of myself to do it.

"I... I was not strong enough." I rambled from behind the wall. Loud enough for Assassin to hear it. "I am a failure as a master. I don't know how to face you after this, but... no, I'm not to be forgiven."

"Quit thinking yourself so highly, Master."

Kojiro's word shuts me dead.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a failure, yes. You failed on doing the basics of the basics as a master. You tried too hard on being someone you not, and your behavior that befits of someone green sickens me."

Indeed.

Kojiro, if given the opportunity, will strike for the kill.

Even his words are precise and sharp. If I'm not careful, I might die from over-exposure from it.

"...However."

I looked at the wall. Kojiro's face turns calmer from behind it.

I can't see it myself, but I know it.

"You've succeed as being a partner." Kojiro paused. "For that, I am grateful."

Hearing that, tears welled up from my eyes.

I placed my head on my knees, tears trickling down from my eyes.

* * *

Walking into the main altar, I see Hitei without her servant, sitting on a vacant bey.

"Hey."

I called for her, but she didn't listen.

She was on the phone. On the other side of it is a voice that speak in a wonderful barritone.

"I can't. I'm with him."

"Yeah, we're on the church."

"No, we'll skip school tomorrow."

"No ifs and buts, mister. Go to sleep!"

"It's not a date! Holy Grail War is a serious busine—Don't laugh, dumbass!"

I decide to wait for her to finish, but she noticed me standing behind her. Oh well, I overheard one of the loveliest discussion since morning, nothing to be afraid off.

Then I got punched in the gut.

I fell down to my knee, both hands clutching my stomach.

"Assassin... damn you, why didn't you stop her?"

I looked behind me. On my left is a figure of a samurai, almost transparent.

"I dare not lay my hands on such a beautiful peony."

"...Asshole." I grit my teeth as my vein is popping out. "Just you wait, you'll regret this."

"Maltreating their master is one of their servant's delight, Master." Kojiro laughed. "Of course, if you're a caster, it's either they're going to be overly friendly or overly hateful. Pick a side and not the middle, I guess."

"What does that even mean."

Assassin shrugs.

"So." Hitei firmly stated. "I see that you're awake, old friend."

"...Yeah, nice to meet you too Ms. Sunshine."

"No need for pleasantries, old friend." Hitei lifts her leg and rubs my face with the sole of her shoe. "Now that all is said and done, shouldn't you thank me or somehing? You useless excuse for a master you."

"...What happened to this girl, Master?"

"Split personality."

"I have none sir!" Forcing her feet deeper into my face, she retorted. "I, Hitei Matou, have only one personality. It's just, I prefer to be a sadist today."

"My Master over here has the tendency to switch between her masochistic side, and sadistic side comes midnight... or whenever she's pleased to do so, I guess. It's really random and kind of annoying." Lancer shows herself, sitting leisurely on the bey with her legs stretched to the bey in-front of her. "You'll get used to it. It's one of those family disorders every line of magi has."

"I... I see." Assassin was taken aback by it, but he soon gains his previous composure. "More importantly, Hitei."

"Hitei-san."

"Hitei-san." Assassin corrects himself. "Would you stop showing your own way of affection to my Master? I think he had learned his lessons, don't you think?"

"Nope."

"Do any further and I'll be forced to cut your legs, if need be."

"In that case, I'll just have to pierce your heart first." Lancer glared at Assassin.

In an instant, the situation turned serious.

Yet, there is something even stranger.

On Lancer's hand that is pointed at Assassin, is a gun.

"Oh my, young lady." Assassin readied his Bichu-Aoe. "What manner of a lancer are you that uses firearms?"

"Speak all you want, Lancer." Lancer smirked. "My bullet is faster than your slash. Try me and see for yourself."

...

"I'd rather not." Assassin sheathes his blade. "I'd rather ask you nicely to stop your Master. It's amusing, yes, but we have someone watching us."

Hitei stopped her foot and looked to where Assassin's eyes are pointing.

A nun wearing a miko outfit.

It was something uncommon. Indeed she is someone peculiar, as Hitei said, but seeing a nun dressed as a female shrine maiden is... off. She wore a dress of black and red, unfitting of the holy image the church endorsed to the common people.

"Ortensia-san." Hitei leapt from where the young magus is to the nun in her shrine maiden outfit. "It's so good to see you!"

And Hitei was hit with a loud bonk to her head.

A fist is implanted on her head.

"Don't speak to me like we know each other, Hitei."

"Boo." Hitei said. "I was looking forward to meeting you."

The nun in her shrine maiden outfit sighed.

"I prefer when you're more docile and domestic."

"What's wrong with being wild and unrestrained!?"

"...I just prefer kind and gentle people, that's all." The nun spoke sweetly, turning her eyes to the materialized servants. "...I can see that you've summoned an Archer—"

"Wrong. I'm a Lancer."

"Color me surprised that you didn't fall into the Launcher category." She sighed. "Really, a Holy Grail of seven factions consisting of forty nine servants are a little bit too much, doesn't it?"

"Not really." The young magus rose up. "As proof, every month a servant was defeated."

"Only for another magus to summon the servant of that class again." The nun spoke. "And I see that you've summoned a servant of the Saber—"

"Not quite, fair lady." Kojiro sighed. "I am of the Assassin class, it is my pleasure to meet you."

The nun grumbled.

"A Lancer that uses a gun, and an Assassin that fits more into the Saber-class, the surprise keeps piling on top of each other I don't even know where to begin." She turned to Assassin. "...Your face look so familiar. Tell me, are you a servant of the previous grail war?"

"Two wars back."

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter. There are servants from old that is lurking around in other factions. I know for a fact that someone owns a Saber from the fifth war."

Assassin's interest was piqued.

"...Tell me where I can find her."

"Hm... If I remember correctly, she's a representative from a line of Magus originating from Africa." The nun placed her finger on the tip of her lips. "That's all I know about him, I'm sorry."

"Then tell me about the servant that is guarding the Fuyuki Bridge."

It was my turn to sat on the vacant bey, it seems.

"Is it perhaps, yours?"

She shook her head.

"No, it is the Saber-class of the Emiya faction." She pointed out. "You've heard of them, right? The currently rising in fame Emiya bloodline? What you will be facing now is their fifth generations. I know that Hitei is one of those aligned with them."

I looked at Hitei in disbelief.

"Yeah, I won't deny that I am on their side, but I'm not so much as one of them and more of in allegiance with them." She paused. "There's a difference. It is mostly because the Matou family is one of their strongest supporting allies since the second generation."

I sighed, relieved.

"It's a relief." I said accordingly. "Knowing that you're allied with me is a huge relief for me."

I looked back to the nun... shrine maiden, whatever. She wears this happy smile that sickens me somehow.

"Then... does that mean we're in the neutral grounds?"

"Correct." The nun said. "This is one of the sacred grounds facilitated by the holy church. Usually, churches are run by an official from the vatican, but this one... is special. It is always run by a member of the Burial Agency since a century ago, and that tradition sticks."

Pointing her thumb at herself, the nun boasted.

"My name is "Haldora Ortensia". You better remember it, for I am one of your greatest allies in this ridiculous feud you call "War." Also, from now on I am officially your guardian."

"Is it a faction rule?"

"Correct." She answered.

"There are currently seven active factions. Emiya, who were situated in Fuyuki. Murakumo, whose base is at the northern part of Japan, known as Hokkaido. Fafnir, a faction known to reside in the dormant parts of Romania. Jackal, a faction consisting of Native Americans that survived through the purge. Their location is currently not known, but they're out there. Avalon, the faction which base is placed in England. Benelith, a faction whose roots went as far back as the gods from the ancient civilization."

She looked at Assassin.

"There's a high chance that the Saber you're looking for is the one aligned with those people. Regardless if she's from Africa or not, Avalon is the last destination of one such as her. It is only common sense that she will be scouted there."

Kojiro glared at Haldora.

Haldora smiled, before continuing.

"No comment, huh? I guess it's time for me to continue." She cleared her throat. "Well, where was I, oh yeah. After Emiya, Murakumo, Fafnir, Jackal, and Avalon, there are two more factions: The Regalia faction, and The Cross-Union faction. Both of them shared the same purposes, but their method differs."

"As in?" Lancer chimed in, twirling her gun on her delicate index finger.

"They aim to recruit the strongest of masters into their ranks. If Regalia used strength, the Cross-Union used persuasion. It's up to the recruited after that. Although, it is not uncommon that it's better to wind up being recruited by Cross-Union, so to speak."

"Peacekeeping at this day and age?" Kojiro laughed. "Ridiculous."

"But it worked. Currently, the largest faction in the world is the Cross-Union. With its member of various alignment that exceeds past twenty. Twenty-one to be exact, and each of them are stronger than your run-off-the-mill master and servant combination. You won't even be granted a chance for a fluke."

"Then what about the neutral faction."

"Currently, only three people are registered into the neutral faction. You, a defecting Fafnir member in hiding, and the supposed missing heir of the Emiya Household." She sighed. "That leaves forty-six masters that are aligned in some faction or another."

"...How many masters are there in Fuyuki?"

"One just left town to scout for the Murakumo faction down south..., so that leaves only three. All of them belonging to the Emiya Faction. Don't try to pry any further than this, I am not obliged to and will be sanctioned by the holy order of the church if you persist"

"...That won't be necessary." Kojiro said. "I've heard enough. Let's go home, Master."

Turning his back, Assassin fades into nothingness.

"...I''m sorry about my servant."

"No, that's fine." Haldora laughed. "I envy people who received an enthusiastic servant such as him."

I bowed my head in return to Haldora, the nun of the oriental.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don''t be a stranger." Haldora said. "If you need anything, just come here and ask. I'll help you as best as I can."

I left the church with Assassin in-front of me. Pondering about what to do next, Assassin spoke.

"Master, have you considered on joining a faction?"

I nodded.

* * *

After a while, the two remaining people spoke.

"So, is he your type, Hitei?" Haldora started, throwing Hitei off-balance.

"N-Not really, no." Hitei played with one of her hair. "I find him special as a friend... yeah! Just friend!"

"Master." Lancer spoke. "You're not fooling anyone."

"M-Mugu!"

* * *

Walking past the bridge, the young magus found Saber sitting at the side of the Bridge.

It was a long and arduous road downhill, and the thought of being in a constant watch terrified the young magus, even if he is in the hand of a capable servant. Finally arriving at the mouth of the western entrance of the Fuyuki Bridge, he greeted a lonesome white-haired servant who is currently drinking a warm sake... of some sort.

"Hey, Saber."

The white-haired Saber turned her head.

She cocked her head to the side, as if asking what's going on.

"You know what I'm going to ask you, right?" The young magus spoke. Both his hands are inside his pocket. "Are you one of the Emiya faction's servant?"

Saber nods silently.

"Good, then tell me where your nest is." He gave Saber a blank piece of paper. "I want to try forming an allegiance with them."

"...It's better if I show you myself, Master of the Assassin-class." The Saber-class spoke, standing up after rubbing her lips off sake.

"Is it okay to leave this bridge unguarded?" The young magus smirked. "You're ordered to guard this bridge, right?"

"It's almost morning, I don't need to stay here any longer."

"That's reassuring."

"It is indeed." Kojiro chimed in.

"Now, follow me." Saber said as she walked in-front of me, readying her large sword and shield. "I hope you won't mind for me to be cautious of you two. Although your threat level is low at this point, I can't trust your intention."

"No, that's fine."

"Then let us go." Saber leapted to the nearest rooftop.

"Shall we, Master?" Kojiro said.

I nodded and hopped onto Kojiro's arms, where he then followed the White-haired Saber away from Fuyuki Bridge.


End file.
